Colorful
by lovelyinherbones
Summary: You're the most colorful thing that I've seen, you're the most beautiful thing that I've seen.


Disclaimer: Twilight, I own not.

Setting: Post-Eclipse, pre-"change." Let's pretend that Bella's moved in with the Cullens, shall we?

A/N: Waltzing is not Bella's forte. Jumping around to some Mika and Rocco Delucca, however, is. These songs are nearly completely arbitrary - I was listening to my "Top 30 Most Played Songs" list, and _Grace Kelly_ by Mika and _Colorful_ by Rocco Delucca and the Burden came on one after another, and I really wanted to get up and shake my booty. I thought Bella would too. :)

_**Colorful.**_

There was an odd sort of rumbling noise coming from the third floor as I entered my home, dropping an armful of groceries onto the counter - which Bella had entrusted me the task of fetching for her after, and only after, she lectured me on the importance of getting exactly what was on the list, nothing less and nothing more.

As the soft, thunder-pitched sound continued, I could only pray that Emmett and Jasper had not begun arguing over whose dancing techniques were the best; we'd had to rebuild two-fifths of the house the last time that epic contention broke out.

I dashed up the stairs, following the sound of the light thumping and shuffling, realizing that not only was it far too quiet to be Emmett and Jasper brawling, that it was coming from my own bedroom.

Reaching the door, I hesitated a fraction of a second, the melodramatic inside of me blossoming for only a moment, before swinging it open, finding something I certainly did not expect to see.

Bella, her treasured iPod (a small gift which had been bestowed upon her by a teary Charlie shortly before finally moving out of his house) turned to an up-beat pop song, was dancing across the gold carpet, surprisingly gracefully for her non-coordinated status, humming loudly (and actually in-tune) as she brushed her teeth.

"_I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky!" _I heard her mumble under the toothpaste, the soft hum punctuated by the slurred words. She jumped and hopped and swung her arms around and twisted her body until, in a shockingly balanced spin, she spotted me leaning against the doorframe, barely suppressing a grin.

She immediately froze, mid-turn, her brushing hand halting its circular pattern slowly. Her left hand slowly crept towards the iPod in her pocket, and I assumed she was moving to turn it off. However, she simply pressed "next," switching it to a slightly less peppy, but equally as up-beat alternative song.

She commenced spinning and twirling, her hair flowing freely around her as she continued dancing and continued brushing.

"_You swim like you're on fire, live like your last day, drink like it's water, there's no tomorrow,"_ she sang sweetly after the last trace of toothpaste had been washed from her mouth.

I laughed, helpless to her joyous and infectious spirit. She smiled at me as she continued to sing and dance, sing and dance, completely uninhibited for the first time in a long time.

"_You're the most colorful thing that I've seen, you're the most beautiful thing that I've seen!"_ Her voice was strong and melodic and slightly hoarse from the electricity bursting forth from her entire being.

She giggled as she skipped across the room and removed the headphones from her small ears, propping the thin black iPod in its port, and the smooth guitar and unburnished, cigarette-smoking voice of the lead singer filled the room.

"Come on, Edward!" she cried, breathless, moving forward to grasp my hands and pull me towards her, her cheeks pink and dewy, "Dance with me! It's fun!"

I laughed again as she continued to jump around, her movements surprisingly appealing and fluid, and I spun her around, my own movements slow in comparison to her energetic ones.

"I never thought I would see the day when _you_ would ask _me_ to dance," I teased as she twirled away from me, then came catapulting back. She pressed her lips briefly to mine before shimmying across the plush carpet, the delight seeping from every corner of her soul.

"I'm happy!" she said, and there was nothing I could do but believe her. "Why not dance?" She paused, spinning her way back towards me, "Dance with me Edward!"

I complied immediately, taking her up in my arms, dancing and twirling and laughing and loving with her well into the night.

--

_Aww, sweet, no? Review, please! Find the rhyming phrase...I'll give you one of my unposted, somewhat incompleted one shots. :)_


End file.
